


Jealousy x3

by Danganrose



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Flirting, Harassment, Jealousy, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 19:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15692268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danganrose/pseuds/Danganrose
Summary: Shuichi, Kokichi and Amami are protective of their s/o, just in different ways





	Jealousy x3

**Author's Note:**

> This also doubles as a mod application for an imagines blog, enjoy!~
> 
> * This work contains events of catcalling and flirting, proceed at your own caution. *

**Ouma Kokichi:**

“What are you looking at, Ouma?”

“Nothing. Don’t worry.” Well you obviously were _going_ to worry, seeing as he had been staring off behind you for the past 20 minutes.

He brought the straw of his milkshake to his mouth, almost pouting. You sighed, continuing to talk (thought it was mostly a one sided conversation) about the previous subject.

Unbeknown to you, Ouma had be hawk-eying a group of people, collectively of boys and girls who kept looking at your back, pointing and whispering amongst themselves. It pissed him off, and to be honest (though he’d never confess it), unnerved him.

He kept silent about it, giving half hearted “Mhm’s” as you continued talking. When you went to throw your cup out someone from the table whistled, causing you to quickly shuffle back to your seat after discarding of the trash, and leaving Ouma’s blood boiling further and further.

“Assholes…” you murmured.  Ouma stared them down, teeth grinding. “Must be in their genetics.”

On one hand he was feral and just wanted to take you in front of them to prove that you belonged to him and only him. But in doing so would and/or could rile them up even more, besides, he was never going to give them the _satisfaction_.

Another one seriously wanted to pelt them as hard as he could with spitballs, trash, paintballs, water, dog shit, and the more child-like responses.

“Hey you! Lemme buy you a drink!” Someone shouted. “Leave that midget-ass-looking  guy and come hang out with us.”

“Ouma, let’s go.”

“No.”

“Huh?”

He took your hand, walking right up towards the group. The looks of sinister amusement apparent on their faces, they were expecting a show.

And if there’s one thing about Ouma, he’s a hog for the spotlight

He broke into a beaming smile. “That sounds lovely! S/o, what do you want to order?!”

The group (including yourself) was stunned for a minute, Ouma pulled over two chairs , plopping you down in one.  
“Ooh s/o! Get this one, look at it!” He pointed to a drink that had to be at least a foot long. “We can share it!”

One of the guys spoke up, “Hey, kid-“

“Oh sorry!~ I haven’t introduced myself!~ My name is Kokichi Ouma.” He took the person’s hand enthusiastically, shaking it. “Oh, you there!” He pointed to a random person, before snatching the menu from your hands. “Order us two of these!”

Everyone looked around at eachother uncomfortably. Ouma tilted his head. “What’s wrong? You said you’d buy s/o a drink, right? Or perhaps…” his smile dropped to something of a smirk. “Don’t tell me, you weren’t _being serious_ , were you?”

Being left with little to no options, the person walked over and ordered two of the ice cream floats, which you noted, happened to be the most expensive item on the menu as they returned a few minutes later with the ice cream.

“Here, eat up!” He handed you a spoon, continuing his ebullient rant, hopping from one place to the next like a bouncy ball.

Once you had gotten halfway through your treat (Ouma had kept talking the whole time) He pulled you up suddenly. “Well I think that’s enough sugar for you!” he ruffled your head. “We gotta get you home now, thanks for everything!” he turned with a flourish, beginning to lead you away before he thought better.

“Oh and, _one more thing_ -”

His own desert sat untouched, he looked at everyone individually, making sure they savored the moment. And just like a cat he pushed it off of the table, letting it splatter all over the floor as he smiled.

“Thanks for the food.”

With that Ouma was a happy man, walking out of the place with his arm wrapped around yours with a smug smile that refused to be wiped off.

**Shuichi Saihara:**

_'Great, just great_ ' Shuichi thought, impatiently tapping his foot on the speckled floor of the subway car. He was supposed to be met you for dinner 20 minutes ago, but had been stuck in traffic and finally in a frustrated flurry exited the cab and ran to the nearest subway station.

The synthetic voice hummed as it announced its station, the car sliding slowly to a halt which only made Shuichi' s foot tap even faster. With a hiss the doors slid open and Shuichi was pushing past bodies of people and rushing for the stairs, scaling them 3 at a time. He looks around hurriedly, checking his phone for the street name before jogging up down and across various streets to get to his destination. He catches the eyes of multiple people staring at him in curiosity but he ignores them, so focused on trying to get to the restaurant.

When he does finally arrive outside of the restaurant he’s out of breath and sweating, wiping the side of the face with the back of his wrist. He doesn’t spot you at first and for a second he’s scared that you’ve left already or haven’t come. And then he hears it.

“No thanks…”

“Aw come on, you’re all dressed up for a date- why not just hang out with me.”

You were standing against the wall, a man seemed to be hitting on you, making you shift away from him uncomfortably. A sense of dread and anger rushed through his blood stream, as he quickly approached the two of you. Relief flooded your face once you saw him, and he tapped the opposing person on the shoulder.

“Excuse me, that’s my date, so I would appreciate it if you left them alone and just-”

“Huh?” the man whipped around. “What do you want? Just leave me alone dude.”

“Leave, _me alone_.” You hissed, stepping away from the stranger.

 A crease formed on the other man’s face, stepping forward again “Hey come on, just han-”

“Stop.” Shuichi placed his hand on the man’s chest, pushing him away while keeping you behind him.

The stranger didn’t like this, “Fuck you.” He swung his fist at Shuichi, who brought up his arm just in time to protect himself.

“Stay back!” He cried. Truth be told Shuichi was scared himself but he’d 100% take any hits in order to protect you.

The other man threw another punch, Shuichi blocking it, but when the other person kicked his leg out catching under Shuichi’s ribs. You gave a yelp, drawing attention from other passerby’s.

The other man grabbed Shuichi by the collar and that’s when he decided he had enough of this asshole. Shuichi would try and not resort to violence but he just wanted to be done with this and have his date with you. He gripped the arm that was grabbing him before twisting it and throwing the man over his shoulder, normally he wouldn’t have the physical strength to do anything but since training with Momota (and various incidents with Tenko) he’s able to do it. It’s only when Shuichi leans in does he smell the faint traces of liquor on the harasser’s breath and decides if he doesn’t say something now nothing will be done. He grips the guy’s collar and leans down to become eye level with him. “I am going to enjoy my dinner with my date and you are not going to bother us do you _fucking_ understand?” he didn’t raise his voice to a yell but definitely spoke loudly out of anger and anxiety.

He leaves the guy on the ground as you take his arm and the two of you quickly hurry inside of the restaurant. He apologizes to you for not arriving sooner. He can’t help but feel somewhat guilty that because he was late this whole thing started.

“Shuichi don’t say that…thank you, really.” You cup his face, rewarding you knight in shining armor with a kiss.

He flushes peach, shyly looking away as a smile creeps onto his face “…Let’s get dinner, shall we?” He offers you his arm, leading you towards your table as a feeling of pride spreading throughout him.

 

**Amami Rantarou:**

He was used to getting hit on- mostly by females  but definitely a good portion of males- out in public, they ranged from people looking for a one night stands to people in the sex industry to actual people who wanted to date him. He saw it all and experienced it all. At first he was flattered, which quickly turned into a feeling of disliking and eventually resentment. He feels bad for you, especially if you two are on a date when someone approaches him, totally ignoring you.

But he’s learned to live with it, and though he doesn’t love it- it’s just the way his life is at this point.

What he wasn’t used to however was you getting hit on.

You two had decided to go to an amusement park for a date,  Rantarou paid for everything and acted like the chivalrous boyfriend he always was, opening doors, letting you get on rides first, winning you prizes- that type of stuff.

When you two were getting on one of the rides, the ticket collector complimented your outfit, making you come alive and thank him. It made Rantarou feel weird- a small, biting feeling dwelling in the bottom of his stomach. But he brushed it off as him just feeling sick and went on the ride with you, his arm wrapped around your waist protectively.  It didn’t take long for him to feel better, with you screaming and having fun.

To try and derail his mind from anything else he decided to take you to a play in the amusement park theater, though it was mostly for kids it still seemed fun and interesting and quite frankly he wanted to just go nevertheless.

He grabbed popcorn for you, you two settling down in your seats amid the crowd of people in the theater. He leaned towards you, making sure his hand was securely in yours despite the obvious fact you two were together.

“Are you ok?” you suddenly asked, breaking his line of through.

It took him a second before he knew what to say “Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?”

“You just seem…tense.”

“When am I not?”

“Well more tense than _usual_.”

“It’s nothing, don’t worry.” He smiled, trying to convince even himself that he wasn’t feeling a little bit needy.

You were about to retort until the lights finally dimmed and the show started, halting the conversation.

It was good, telling the story of a prince trying to find his princess. Towards the end of the performance they brought an audience member onstage to try and make the prince jealous and low and behold, next thing he knew you were up there, looking frazzled but smiling nonetheless.

“But my prince you mustn’t fall in love with them!” the orphan teenage girl cried out in pain, who was clearly going to end up with the prince. “For I…I LOVE YOU!”

At this point Amami wasn’t even paying attention, just trying to wrap his head around the situation, nearly laughing at your deer-in-headlights look.

The prince and the new princess shared a kiss, as rival character to their relationship ended up being with you, dragging you away and at the last scene, twirling you around and dipping you. The play ended with the two getting married and that was that.

He waited until you returned from backstage, “Well that was unexpected.” You nodded sheepishly, and then one of the other actors came out from backstage.

“Hey! You did an amazing job for being picked out of the blue.” They clapped you on the back, a grin spread on their face. You thanked them, and Amami felt like the third wheel as the two of you engaged in idle chat. Before the actor went back backstage again they passed you a slip of paper with a wink. “Call me later if you’re interested in a more _behind the scenes_ tour.~” They shot Rantarou a smirk and in that second Rantarou knew what jealousy was like.

He pulled you quickly into his chest, kissing the nape of your neck as his right arm wrapped around your waist.  He kept eye contact with the stranger, taking the piece of paper out of your hand effortlessly and ripping the tiny slip in half and tossing it aside carelessly.

“Amami…” you whined, only prompting him to bite down harder.

“…You’re popular.” The actor said, turning face no longer amused as he returned backstage.

Rantarou released you, “Sorry about that, I just….” He trails off, rubbing the back of his own neck. “I just wanted everyone to know you were taken.”

A warmth spread throughout your abdomen as you tilted Amami’s head towards yours, trapping his lips for a longer kiss.

He chuckled, arms wrapping around your frame again as he licked his lips. “Shall we go back to…my place after this?”

You whispered in his ear, nibbling at his ear that was free of piercings. “I think I’d like that a lot.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me!~  
> Tumblr:  
> @Danganronparose  
> Twitter:  
> @Danganronparose


End file.
